The Realization
by irunwiththewolves
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee realized their love was changing into more than brotherly love... What will they tell Bella and Edward?
1. The Realization

FOR TEAMCULLEN-O8'S AFTER BREAKING DAWN CONTEST

POV: Nessie and Jake's

Forks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Nessie! Wake up!"

Couldn't she at least give me five more minutes? It's only 8:00, on a Saturday!

"Nessie stop complaining. Jake is here." Those last three words were what got me up and going.

Jake doesn't know it but for the last few weeks I have been feeling different about him. My sibling-like love was turning into a totally different type of love. I haven't told him yet and I don't think I'm going to. What if he doesn't love me the same way? What if his imprinting means he can never love me like that? Why can't he love me?

"Nessie stop!" Dad bursted into my room. "Nessie, I won't tell your mom but please stop thinking about that. Or at least block your thoughts." "Sorry dad."

I started imaging a brick wall. I discovered that doing that can block your thoughts but it also makes him think you are not thinking about anything. I had been doing that a lot recently. I had planned on not letting Dad and Mommy Bella know about how I felt about Jake. But obviously I just ruined that. Ugh.

I was finally ready; I had thrown on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. Aunt Alice would die, no pun intended, if she saw me.

"Nessie, come on! I'm taking you to the beach!" JAKE! I had forgotten he was here. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Being the klutz I am, I tripped. Luckily two big, muscular arms caught me. "You know, you're just like your mom." "Uhh… Thanks…"

"Now that you are done making fun of me, can we go?"

"Sure, sure."

It took 20 minutes to get to First Beach. But instead of stopping on the beach, Jake kept walking. I didn't know where we were going, but I figured something was about to happen.

"Jake, where are we going?"

"You will see."

After about 5 minutes of walking, we arrived at a little clearing in the edge of the woods. It had a picnic blanket and basket in the middle of it. It was gorgeous! I wonder who did all this. Did Jake do it?

"Jake, what is all of this?"

"Nessie, I have something I need to tell you."

"You know how we told you imprinting meant that I was destined to be your best friend? Well, it means more than that. It means that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. It's like love at first sight. First it starts out as sibling-like love. Then it goes to best friend love. Finally it goes to love. Nessie, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't get up the nerve to."

"Jake, I think I'm beginning to love you too."

Before I knew it, me and Jake were getting closer. When our faces were only millimeters apart, I felt my eyes flutter shut. The next thing I felt was his lips gently brushing mine. When he pulled away, he had the biggest smile on his face. This made me smile too.

"So Ness, you want to go swimming now, or eat?"

"Let's go swimming; I'm not really hungry yet."

"Okay."

We swam for about 2 hours. When we were done we went back to eat. Once we were finished eating, we got in the car to go to my house. Something unpleasant crossed my mind. I was glad dad wasn't around or else I would be in trouble.

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"What are we going to tell my parents?"


	2. Telling my parents

Flashback:

"_What are we going to tell my parents?"_

"_Nessie, we will think about that later. I promise we will talk to them. They will understand. "_

"_I hope your right."_

End Flashback

That was 3 weeks ago. We still hadn't told my parents about our relationship. I had to keep blocking my thoughts from my dad and he was getting suspicious. I had to keep telling him that I just wanted some privacy. He hadn't told mom yet but it wouldn't be long before he did.

"Jake, we can't keep putting it off."

"I know Nessie. But I'm scared that Edward will try to rip my throat out for not telling him sooner."

"He won't. He won't do anything that will hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure."

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay."

Even though I was acting like I was sure, I was super nervous. I was glad Uncle Jasper wasn't around. He would give me away by telling me to calm down. Jake would kill me if he knew what I was hiding from him. Truth is: I was pretty sure dad just found out what was going on. I forgot to block my thoughts!

_Dad, please don't say anything to mom yet. Me and Jake want to tell you guys. And please don't kill Jake._

I heard a chuckle from upstairs. That meant he heard me. Jake looked like he was going to cry from fear. It was kind of funny. "Jake, calm down." Using my power, I showed him how I thought this was going to go. In response, he smiled.

This was going to be a good day. Or so I hoped.

"Jake, let's go."

"Bella, Edward! Can you guys come down here for a minute?" Although Jake only whispered, I knew they heard him. That was one advantage of vampire hearing. They were downstairs in a matter of seconds. _Dad please act shocked! Act like your think it's something bad. Act like Charlie acted when you guys told him you were engaged._

Surprisingly, mom was the first one to say anything. She looked worried. Where is Jasper when you need him? Ugh.Maybe Alice would see this and send him. WAIT! Mom just calmed down. I will have to remember to thank him later.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but we have some big news." Oh, good one Jake. Now she's going to think something bad has happened. Ugh.

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO NESSIE AND YOU?!" Lovely. This was not going to go well.

"Kinda." I nudged Jake, luckily mom and dad didn't notice. This told him that he was giving off bad hints. He immediately changed his sentences.

"It's nothing bad. It's actually a good thing." That's better. I smiled at this save.

"OMG! You're pregnant! Aren't you Nessie?!" _Good one dad. Did Charlie really act like that? _I saw him nod. I had to control myself from laughing.

"No! I'm not pregnant! Now can we explain?"

They both answered at the same time, "PLEASE DO!"

_You doing good dad! _I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. Therefore he was hiding a smile.

"Okay, let me explain. Nessie and I discovered that our sibling type of love was changing into something else. When I confronted her, she told me that she was feeling the same way. We are now kind of dating…"

"Well, we knew this one going to happen someday."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad? You guys are destined to be together."

_Well she's taking this better than I hoped. _I heard dad chuckle. "What is it Edward?" Oh great, mom heard it too.

"Nothing love, Nessie was just praying that you wouldn't kill Jacob."

"Oh, okay." Then we all started laughing.

Eternity was going to be great.


	3. The Day That Changed My Life

It's been a year today since that important day in my life. This is a year since me and Jake confessed our love to each other.

"Mom, dad! Me and Jake are leaving now!" I was barley talking above a whisper, but I knew they would hear me. Jake and I were going to Port Angeles to see a movie. We were watching some stupid action movie. I think it was called _Indiana Jones: The Kingdom of the Lost Skulls._

"Okay Nessie. Love you. Be careful!"

"Mom, I'm a half vampire dating a werewolf and your scared I'll get hurt?"

"Mom instincts. Sorry."

With that, me and Jake went to his rabbit. About an hour later, we arrived in Port Angeles. But instead of stopping at the movie theater, he passed it. "Jake, where are we going?" I was truly confused and anxious. "I have a surprise for you." Now I was truly bouncing in my seat.

Next thing I knew, we were at an Italian restaurant. Wait, I knew this place. Mom had told me that this is where her and my dad went on their first date. "Jake, why are we here?" I felt like something big was about to happen. But I figured I was just overreacting.

"We have a date here tonight." He was smiling from ear to ear now. He was so cute! His smiling made me smile. We walked inside and Jake told the waitress our reservation name. We were seated in a private room. It was decorated in my favorite flowers, lilies.

"Can I take your order?"

"I would like a coke and that's all. How about you Nessie?"

"I would like a coke also, and the Mushroom Ravioli."

We continued to talk until our food arrived. In the middle of eating Jake handed me a bouquet of lilies. "Nessie, I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes Jake, and I love you too."

"Nessie, will you stand up for a minute?"

I stood up and got in front of him. I wondered what he was doing. His eyes were filled with nothing but love. Mine had the same amount of love in them too. He got down on one knee. Omc, he is going to propose!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you for now and forever. I promise to never hurt you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Jake I will!" I was official the happiest girl on the Earth.

With that he placed the prettiest ring ever on my left hand. It was a topaz stone with two little stones on each side. "Renesmee, I love you." "I love you too Jacob."

We then left the restaurant hand in hand. I was receiving jealous looks from every girl in the place. I was so happy at the moment that I didn't even care.

After we left the restaurant, we headed home. He drove much slower this time. It took us and hour and a half to get home. Once we got to the door, Alice was hugging me. "I am so exited and happy for you two!" "Thanks Alice. Doesn't the ring look perfect on her?"

I held my hand out for her to examine. The ring did look perfect on my hand. Wait, the color was the exact color of my family's eyes.

"Alice, the ring matches the family's eyes."

"It's gorgeous Renesmee. You and Jake are perfect."

"I know." With that I kissed him. But that moment was ruined as dad walked in the room. The first thing he did was give Jake a hug. Then he and mom both hugged me. This was perfect.

"Ness, we are so proud of you."

"Ness, I was thinking. What if we got married the same day your parents did? Wouldn't that be perfect?"

Truth is, that was the perfect idea. Using my power, I showed Jake a image of me walking down the aisle. He smiled. With that, he kissed me quickly. "That would be perfect. I want the perfect white wedding."

"Ness, you can have whatever wedding you want. We could get married in jeans and shirts for all I care. It doesn't matter unless I'm with you."

"How would you feel if everything was black and white?"

"That would be perfect."

"It's set then."

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"Forever?"

"For eternity."


	4. The Big Suprise

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see that Jake was asleep on the couch. He was so cute when he slept. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tee shirt. Alice would kill him if she saw him. I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to roll over. I grabbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes, saw me, and smiled.

"Morning."

"Hey, Ness. How are you feeling?" He's always so worried. He has to realize I'm not that breakable. I have an idea. Let's have some fun. I made my face twist up in pain.

"Not too well, my head hurts and I feel like I'm going to be sick." Haha, the look on his face was priceless!

"Maybe I should take you to Carlisle."

"No, I will be fine."

"Ness please!"

"Jake seriously, I was kidding. I'm fine." Haha, he looked so mad. I hope he doesn't try to get revenge. Aww! He was making the cutest puppy dog pout face. It would be so much cuter if he would phase!

"Jake, I'm sorry." With that I gave him a quick kiss. That sure cheered him up.

"I love you Jakey Poo."

* * *

Authors Note!

I am having writers block. I need ideas. If you give me an Idea, you will get a preview of the next chapter before I post it. So please give me ideas.

Love,

irunwiththewolves

"I love you too Nessie, but please don't call me Jakey Poo." If he made a cute little puppy face and I gave in, I wonder what he would do if I made one? It's worth a shot.

_**Jake's POV**_

"I love you Jakey Poo." Oh how I hated that nickname.

"I love you too Nessie, but please don't call me Jakey Poo." Aw, she was making the cutest little puppy dog pout face! Crap! She knew that since it worked on her, it would work on me.

"Okay, you can call me whatever you want." I would get back at her for this.

"Thanks Jakey Poo!" Great, the name was going to stick. Bleh! This was a suckish nickname.

"Jacob, Renesmee! Come here, you guys are in serious trouble!" What did Bella want? What did we do? I don't think we did anything…

"Ness, what did we do?" She looked just as confused as I did.

"I don't think we did anything." Neither did I.

We walked outside hand in hand. The whole family was outside. None of them looked mad though. I wonder what this is about.

"Ness, Jake. We have a surprise for you guys." Oh no. Nessie was not going to like this. She hates surprises. She's just like her mom in so many ways.

"You guys! You know I hate surprises!" Oh no, she was angry. Wait, no. She was blushing. She showed me what she feared. She was afraid they were going to announce that we were all moving.

"You will like this, trust me." Uh oh. Edward said she would like it. This is big!

"Wait, what is in the little box in your hand Esme?"

"Come open it and see."

Nessie opened the box and pulled out a house key. WAIT! A house key! Nessie's face turned into a face of realization.

"You bought us a house?" Ness asked the question I wanted to know the answer to.

Suprisingly, Bella was the first to answer. "We thought that since you were getting married, you deserved a house. You've been staying the night with Renesmee for months, so living together shouldn't be any different."

"Thank you guys! We're so thankful. Now where exactly is it?" I couldn't express how thankful I was for the house.

"It's in the woods. Come with us. We'll show you."

After about 5 minutes of running, we arrived at a little cabin. It was a little log cabin with a garden. It was beautiful. I could tell Nessie was thinking the same thing. She showed me, using her little gift.

She was excited to move in.

"I can't wait to move all of our stuff!"

"Already done. Me and your dad moved it while you guys were asleep."

"But I was just in my room…" She was really confused.

"But did you notice how everything was gone?"

"No."

"So, I guess me and your dad will let you guys get settled in."

"Bye guys love you."

"Love you too Nessie."


End file.
